


25 days of Ego Christmas 2019 Edition!

by Silver_Wolf_Tears



Series: Holiday Ego Prompts [3]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Family, Fluff, Fun, Mark Fischbach Egos, Maybe some guests of other egos, Sean McLoughlin Egos, some sad moments maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wolf_Tears/pseuds/Silver_Wolf_Tears
Series: Holiday Ego Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203874
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Intro

OKAY!! So we're four days in and I had such a hard time finding a prompt list. BUT a friend of mine found this one. Now I'm not going to be doing all 31nor will I be able to think of something for each of the given prompts. So like Egotober I'll probably change some of the prompts a bit. I'm only going to day 25. I'm going to be posting days 1-4 as quickly as I can to catch up. And don't worry, my other stories are still going to be updated soon as well. I hope you guys enjoy!! ^_^


	2. Day 1: Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for these stories Sean, Mark, and their egos all live in the same huge house. This way I can use all of them hehe.

**Day 1 Warm:**

It was the first day of December and of course is was cold as hell. Everyone in the house was either wrapped up in a sweater or blanket or sitting by the fire. Edwin and JJ where in the kitchen making hot chocolate for everyone, Wilford trying to add why too many marshmallows to each cup. Robbie was curled up in a blanket by the fire, the cold hurting his bones. Dark wasn’t fairing much better, being a type of zombie himself. So the demon was curled up on the couch in the corner with three blankets around him. Ed walks into the room shivering.

“ How fuckin’ long’s it gonna take those bucket o’ bolts to fix the damn heater!?” Bim rolls his eyes at the cowboy.

“Would you relax Ed? They’ll get it fixed when they get it fixed.” Ed flips the game show host off and storms into the living, sitting by the fire with Robbie. Sean shakes his head before looking at Mark, the two sitting in a blanket burrito with each other.

“How did the heater break anyway?” Mark rolls his eyes.

“Bing. He was skateboarding out back and crashed into it.” Said android pouts from where he sat charging by the wall.

“Not my fault dude. I was trying to avoid running into Chica.” Chica perks her head up from the floor by Robbie’s feet. Mark sighs.

“You shouldn’t have been skateboarding so close to the house in the first place. We’ve talk about this Bing.” The orange robot hangs his head.

“Yeah I know…sorry bro.” The rest of the conversations was cut off as all four Googles walk in from the back door.

“The heater is fixed and should kick on soon.” Google Blue reports. Everyone sighs in relief and thanks the Googles. Olivier smiles.

“It was no trouble. Though now we should get warm, before our joints freeze in place.” The yellow android leads his brothers close to the fire to heat up. Robbie smiles and leans against Oliver. Soon the house started to warm up; JJ, Wilford, and Edwin bring everyone hot chocolate to help everyone stay warm.


	3. Day 2: Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Bing and Googles angst and fluff

**Day 2 Failure:**

Bing had wanted to decorate the Google’s and his office/workshop. He also wanted it to be a surprise. Lately the Googles had been nicer to him, or rather more tolerant of him. He knew they would say no to decorating so he was going to surprise them. Thankfully for Bing, the Googles were all out helping Jackie, Marvin, and Edwin do the shopping. So Bing brings a box of Christmas decorations into the office, whistling Christmas tunes. He sets the box down and starts to pull out lights. He hangs up the appropriate color lights over each Google’s work station and then his own. He then goes about sticking some snowflakes on the wall and a wreath above the door. He smiles, pleased with himself. But soon his smile falters. What if the Googles didn’t like what he did? What if they hated it and demanded he remove it all? They could end up banning him from the office again. Bing bites his lips, words of the past running through his cpu, making his core shutter from the onslaught of emotions. He sits down on the floor. His mind was going a mile a minute. His internal search told him that he was having a panic attack. And he knew why. It took so long for the Googles t stop hating him. For him to work his way into their group. They may not be brothers but he was happy to finally call them his friends, even if only Oliver would say the same back. But he knew it was a fragile friendship. He knew that he still annoyed them at times, but at least it wasn’t so bad that they threatened to dismantle him anymore. So caught up in his thoughts, Bing didn’t notice the door slide open or hear the collective gasps from each Google. Oliver frowns and walks up to Bing, kneeling down in front of him while the other three knelt around him.

“Bing? Are you alright?” Oliver places a hand on Bing’s shoulder, jostling him out of his thoughts. He looks up at each Google and sees worry reflected in their glowing eyes. Bing nods.

“A-h… Y̷-̶Y̵y̶y̵y̴e̵e̷E̸e̴a̵h̷ …I’m f̸-̷f̵f̴i̸n̵e̷.” He frowns as his voice glitches, which it normally des when he’s too emotional and ….yep he had been crying. He wipes his face of the glowing orange synthetic tears, but he knew it was too late. The Googles had seen him break down. And if there was one thing most of the Googles hate was emotions. Bing hiccups and covers his face as new tears started to fall. He could hear the Googles’ beeps of alarm as arms wrap around him. Oliver he guessed, none of the others hugged, ever.

“Bing, please inform us of what has upset you so much.” That was Green or Blue, the only two that still really talked like computers. Bing shakes his head.

“N̷-̵N̵n̸n̸o̸o̸o̴t̵h̵i̶n̴g̷…̶.̷J̷-̵J̸u̷u̴u̴U̸s̵t̵…̷I̶.̴.̶I̸’̸m̴ ̷ a mess…I…I’m sorry about the office…. P̶-̴P̴l̸e̷e̶E̷e̴a̴s̴s̸s̵ ….don’t kick me out.” He voice broken the more he talked through his tears. Oliver was petting his hair now.

“Oh Bing…you’re not a mess. And what do you have to apologize for? The office looks lovely.”

“Bing, why the hell would we kick you out for decorating?” That was Red, he has a tempter and was always fond of cursing. Bing sniffles and looks up.

“Y̶-̴Y̷o̶o̴o̵O̸O̸u̶u̶ …don’t hate what I̴-̷I̸-̴I̵ ̴ did?” Blue rolls his eyes.

“No Bing. You decorated perfectly. It’s not over done and it’s tasteful. You did well.” Bing stares wide eyed at Blue. That…that was probably the biggest complement he had ever received from the original Google, so hearing that….it nearly stopped his processor. Bing tears up again and launches himself at Blue, hugging him tightly. The older robot grunts and tentatively places his hands on Bing’s back.

“Has what I said upset you further?” Bing shakes his head.

“No…No not at A̴l̶l̵l̶L̴. Thank y̶y̸y̷y̴O̶o̶o̷u̴u̶ Blue.” Blue wasn’t sure what he was being thanked for, but as long as it made Bing happy.

“You are welcome Bing.” Bing smiles into Blue’s chest. Maybe his fears were silly. Maybe he wasn’t the defect they, and he, once thought he was.


	4. Day 3: Heights

**Day 3 Heights:**

It was time to decorate the outside of the mansion. Jackie and Silver where tasked with this as they were the only ones that could fly, though King had offered to help as well since he was good at climbing and not afraid of heights. So the three of them worked together to put up lights on the roof, Blue on the ground to direct them and make sure King didn’t fall. Jackie floats back from the house and tilts his head.

“Hmmm maybe we should do something different this year. We always do the same old thing.” Silver nervously plays with his cape.

“W-well what do you have in mind?” Jackie smiles widely and flies down to Blue. He whispers in the android’s ear, to which Blue nods.

“I’m sure I can acquire such a thing, however Dark may not be happy with it. You know he’s not for large displays.” Jackie laughs.

“Well Dark can get over it. It’s the holidays so why shouldn’t we go all out?” Blue shrugs. His eyes glow blue as he searches for what Jackie requested and buys it.

“It will arrive tomorrow.” Jackie smiles. 

“Awesome! Thanks Blue, now let’s finish up.” All in all they were proud of their work and the next day everyone woke up to a light up sled and reindeer on the roof. Dark wasn’t happy, but he let it slide this time.


	5. Day 4: Slime

**Day 4 Slime:**

For some reason, all the kids wanted to make slime. That included Tim, Sam, Robbie, Eric, and Emma and Jayden; Chase’s kids. So Sean and Mark bought all the ingredients and supervised the slime making along with Chase and Reynolds. The kids were excited, all sitting at the dining room table while Sean and Chase put newspaper on the table to protect it. Robbie bounces in his seat, this will be his first time making slime and he was excited. Chase sits next to his kids and hands them the bowls while Sean does the same for Robbie. The other kids were old enough to mix things by themselves. Once the slime was made, the kids were given glitter and food coloring by Mark; who actually took the glitter from Bim. 

By the end of it all, Robbie made purple slime, Sam green, Tim red, Eric yellow, Emma pink, and Jayden blue. The younger kids and Robbie take their slime out of the room to show the others, Sean and Chase going after them to make sure they didn’t drop any on the carpet. Tim and Sam smirk at each other and start a slime fight, Reynolds doing his best to stop them. Eric was the only one to sit and happily play with his slime.


	6. Day 5: Tree

**Day 5 Tree:**   
  


They were getting a tree today. Everyone was pretty excited. Almost all of them where going out to pick out a few trees. Only Host, Author, Dark, Edward, Ed, and Henrik weren’t with the group. Everyone else was at a tree lot. The egos wanted to get one big tree for the living room, a smaller tree for the recording room, and for some reason the Jims wanted a tree in their room. Mark had only allowed them to have a tree if they bought with their own money. They agreed and disappeared into the tree lot. Mark, Sean, Chase, and Wilford look for a tree for the recording room and the rest for the living room tree. Eric was a bit nervous, not having done this before.

“Uh…um…W-What tree are we uh…l-looking for?” Bim smiles and lightly pats Eric’s shoulder, knowing even after a year the kid was still a bit jumpy.

“A glorious tree. With many branches and tall as the ceiling.” Blue frowns.

“Correction. We cannot bring a tree that tall to our home. It would not fit and there would be no room for the topper.” Bim rolls his eyes and waves Blue off.

“Yes yes, whatever. Now let’s search!” He grabs Eric’s hand and drags the boy off. Eric squeaks and runs to catch up. In another part of the lot, King could be seen trying to climb the trees with Edwin and Green trying to stop him. The Jims where doing the same thing, only they actually managed to get to the tops to some. Mark had been dragged over by the lot runner to get them down or buy the trees. Mark forced the two to pick a tree, buy it, and take it home. Meanwhile Sean and Chase had picked out a great little tree that would fit perfectly in the recording room, though Wil thought it should have been bigger. Red and Jackie where the ones to finally find the living room tree. Trees bought, they all head home to set them up and decorate.

Once home they all work together to set up the trees and decorate them. This was going to be Illinois, Yancy, and Captain Magnum’s first Christmas so everyone wanted to make it special for them. The three were in charge of decorating the tree how they wanted and Magnum easily put the tree topper on. All the trees where turned on and the large group sat in the living room to watch Christmas movies and drink hot chocolate.


	7. Day 6: Wish

**Day 6 Wish:**

Tim and Sam where up late one night, watching the sky through Tim’s telescope. Tim was pointing out all the constellations he knew to Sam, the other boy awed by it all. Sam looks away from the telescope and at Tim.

“Hey Tim? Do you still make wishes on shooting stars?” He asks the older boy with an embarrassed blush. Tim smiles widely.

“I sure do Sam. Even if they don’t come true, it’s still fun to wish. And who knows, maybe one day all those wishes will come true!” The boys giggle and Sam smiles again.

“That’s a great way to think about it. Think we’ll see any shooting stars tonight?” Tim giggles and peeks through his telescope.

“Only one way to find out.” So the boys stayed up watching the night sky and making wishes on any shooting stars they saw. They were exhausted the next morning but they felt it was worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry most of these are really short. I'm super busy lately but don't want to fall behind on this. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed it. ^-^


	8. Day 7: Pie

**Day 7 Pie:**

It was baking day in the mansion. Bim, Marvin, JJ, Eric, Edwin and Yancy were all in the kitchen baking pies and cookies. Bim and JJ were making apple pies while Yancy was tasked with making a chocolate pie. Marvin and Edwin where teaching Eric how to make sugar cookie as well as chocolate chip ones. Occasionally the Jims, kids, Anti, or Ed would try to sneak in and steal some cookies or cookie dough, but would be smacked with a floating spatula or JJ’s disembodied hands until they fled the kitchen. Though somehow Marvin noticed they were missing cookies. He frowns and huffs.

“Did Anti actually manage to steal some?” Bim shakes his head.

“He couldn’t have, we would have heard him like all the other times he tried.” Marvin scratches his head in confusion.

“Then how the hell are we missin’ cookies?” Edwin hums as he watches the fresh batch of cookies on the counter. Eric blinks and looks behind Edwin at the pies, his eyes widening.

“Uh…um..oh…Uh..E-Edwin?”

“Hm? Yes Eric?” Eric points a shaky finger at the pie floating behind Edwin’s head. Everyone turns to look at the pie wide eyed. The chocolate pie floats out of the room slowly above their heads. Bim growls.

“Oh I don’t think so. JJ, Eric, you both stay here and watch the food. Marvin, Yancy, Edwin; let’s track down a thief.” The four fallow the pie quickly down the hall and to the prop room. The door opens and the pie flies it, the door shutting softly behind it. The four egos nod and quickly throw the door open. Inside on the floor with the pie and several cookies was Wilford. He blinks up at the others and grins cheekily.

“You didn’t think I could possibly wait did you?” Bim and Edwin groan while Marvin glares.

“Goddammit Wilford! Those are for everyone, not just you. Ye can’t be stealin’ them.” Wilford shrugs and stuffs his face full of cookies. Edwin shakes his head.

“Looks like Wilford needs to be punished. I suggest a spell that will prevent Wilford OR his powers in the kitchen for the rest of the night.” Marvin smirks as Wil’s mouth drops open.

“Oh, that I can do. Let’s get back to it boys.” They turn to head back, snickering as Wilford stutters behind them.

“H-Hey wait! You can’t do that to me! I’m Wilford Warfstache!!” Laughter was his only response. So once Marvin had the spell in place they continued to cook with Wilford pouting in the doorway.


	9. Day 8: Nightmare

**Day 8 Nightmare:**

_Blood coated the snow covered ground. Bodies half hidden in snow. He held the gun in his hand, whistling happily as walks through the snow. He chuckles and he walks to a body and kicks it._

_“Oh come on now, this is no fun. You can’t fall asleep in the middle of our game. Get up.” He kicks the partially snow covered body again. When it didn’t move, he knelt down to roll it over. He gasps and stumbles back, crawling away from the body._

_“N-No…No! I..I didn’t…No I would never..I…I-it’s a joke…j-just a joke..” He mutters to himself as he stares at the body of Damien. Bullet holes decorated his body with blood covering his front. Glancing around he sees the other bodies clearly. Celine…Dark…the Jims…his family…all of them laying in snow and blood…_

Wilford jumps up in bed screaming. He pants and looks around. Once he realizes where he is he calms and lays back in bed to sleep and hopefully not have another nightmare. He didn’t once see the black/purple mist crawling out of the room under the door.

_He couldn’t breathe. All he could do was choke on his own blood. He falls out of his chair, clutching the wound on his throat, blood pouring over his hands. Above him he could hear maniacal laughter as a shadow covers him. He coughs and gags, looking up at the blurry glitching figure above. The glint of the bloody knife catches his eyes and…_

Sean jumps up, sweat coating his body as he pants. He quickly reaches up and grabs his throats. He sages in relief as he finds no wound, no blood. He flops back onto his bed, muttering.

“Only a dream….Just a dream. It was a skit, Anti never hurt me….” He tries to calm his heart as a familiar mist leaves his room.

_Blood all over the floor, the table, his hands. His useless hands. Why was he a doctor? He couldn’t save anyone. Not even one of his closest friends. He stares down at the body on the table with tears in his eyes. He stares at the hole in the man’s head that ended his life, a self-inflicted wound. He falls to his knees and screams out, cursing himself for failing, for not seeing how much pain his friend was in. He should have known….he should have known…he should have-_

Henrik flails awake, fighting to get out of the sheets. He breathes heavily and gets out of bed. There was no way he was going back to sleep after that. He leaves the room to go get coffee, not seeing the mist trailing out after him and going down the hall.

_He had no idea how he got there, but there he was. In the middle of the fucking ocean on a tiny, crappy raft. He peeks over the edge of the raft to see dark shadows circling him, but they didn’t look like sharks. He panics and looks around for any land. Nope, just water, water and more fucking water. He yells and pulls at his hair._

_“How the fuck did this happen!! Someone please get me outta here!!” His yelling seemed to draw the creature’s attention. It bumps into the raft, making it wobble on the water. He yelps and falls back, gripping the raft for dear life. The monster bumps the raft again, making it capsize. He yell is cut off as he falls into the water. He opens his eyes and lets out a yell under water as the Reaper Leviathan charges forward with its wide open mouth…_

Mark screams awake and pant. He looks around and groans.

“Goddammit…..I HATE THE OCEAN!!!” He rolls and screams into his pillow, the purple/black mist creeping out of his room.

_Darkness. It surrounded him, but he was used to it….THEY were used to it. He looks around, he could feel something…something that shouldn’t be here. Whatever it was, it was trying to mess with the darkness of his mind. He growls and reaches out his aura to grab whatever it was-_

“SHIT!” The yell woke him up. Dark sits up in bed and turns on his lamp. In front of him and wrapped up in his shadows was Mare, one of Nate’s egos. Dark sighs and stands from the bed and walks over.

“ ** ~~Mare, what are you doing here?~~** ” Mare was struggling to get free.

“Urgh, come on man, I was hungry!” Dark shakes his head.

“ ** ~~I’ve told you before, you cannot come here and give people nightmares. I know that’s how you feed, but you can go to anyone’s home to eat. But not here.~~** ”

“I know I know, but you guys have such tasty nightmares man. And you guys have some messed up ones, those are the best for me.” Mare grins as his tear tracks glow brightly. Dark narrows his eyes.

“ ** ~~Be that as it may, you cannot do this again. It is your last warning. Now, are you full for tonight?~~** ” Mare pouts but nods.

“Yeah, I should be good for a while actually.” The shadows release him and he falls to the floor.

_“_ ** ~~Good, now leave. Have a good night Mare.~~** ” Mare smirks and salutes, turning into mist and fading under the door. Dark sighs and lays back in bed, intent on calling Nate in the morning.


	10. Day 9 Early

**Day 9 Early:**

Sam and Tim had the idea of trying to find and open their presents early. Now, some of the egos tried that last year so now all the presents were hidden instead of under the tree; they would be put their the night of Christmas Eve. The boys had also roped Robbie into it, figuring he might be able to help sniff them out. The three of them looked through the giant house late at night when most of the others were sleeping. They searched the obvious places; closets, the attic, the basement, the doctor’s office, and the prop room. When they found nothing they try to get into Bing’s and the Googles’ workshop. Sam frowns up at the metal door.

“Tim, we don’t know the password to get in.” Tim frowns and crosses his arms.

“Then the presents have to be in here! They know we can’t get in on our own when the Googles are charging.” Robbie tilts his head and walks up to the keypad. The boys watch him as he presses some of the buttons.

“Robbie… hitting random buttons won’t work. It might sound of an-” Sam is cut off by the door sliding open. Both boy’s jaws drop as Robbie turns to smile at them.

“H-h-HOW! How did you know the passcode?” Tim just couldn’t believe that Robbie guessed it. Robbie giggles.

“Rrrrroobbbiiii….haaasss….oooowwnn…ssseecrrrett…cooooode.” Sam blinks.

“Wait wait wait, they actually GAVE you your own code to get in? Why” Robbie tilts his head.

“Eeeemmmrrrgnnnncccccccs”

“Oooohh” The boys look at each other before dashing into the workshop. They searched all over, through scrap metal, parts, and projects but found nothing. They pout and leave, shutting the door so it locked again.

“Okay..so where too next?” Sam turns to Tim. The older boy thinks.

“I mean…we can try Host’s and Author’s library, but knowing Host he knows we’ll try to get in.” Sam nods.

“Okay..then let’s send Robbie first to see if Host is there and if he is, Robbie can lure him out so we can sneak in.” Tim smiles.

“That’s perfect Sam! Okay Robbie, go to the library and see if Host is there. If he is, make him leave somehow. Tell him…uh….that you want him to read you a story so you can sleep. Okay?” Robbie giggles and nods.

“Oookaayyy.” The zombie smiles and walks down to the library. He walks to the door and opens it, peeking in. It was dark, which meant that Author was at least asleep. But Host didn’t need light. All he had was a few candles on his desk so others could find him as so he could light his way with his Sight. Robbie walks in and follows the scent of burning wax. Seems the Host was awake. The zombie rounds a book shelf and smiles. Host was sitting at his desk writing, but stops when Robbie gets closer.

“The young zombie stops and smiles at the Host. The Host turns in his seat and greats Robbie. He asks the zombie how his night has been.” Robbie giggles, he liked the way Host talked.

“Hhhiiii….Hhhoosssst…Iiiii…hhhaaavvv….goooood…nnniiiiiiit.” The Host smiles at Robbie.

“The Host is glad. But he knows why Robbie is here. He can honestly tell Robbie that there are no presents here for him, Tim, or Sam. And the Host would like to say that the boys would do well to stop their search, because they will never find the presents.” Host smirks and crosses his arms as he hears twin groans. Sam and Tim soon appear behind Robbie.

“So then you know where the presents are?”

“The Host nods and confirms this. As to Tim’s next question, yes the Host will tell you.” All three of their eyes light up.

“The Host tells the three that the presents are within Dark’s Void, therefor impossible to get to.” Tim and Sam deflate and groan.

“There’s no way we can get into the Void. Mark was smart to have Dark hide them there.” Tim frowns at Sam’s words and crosses his arms.

“Man….not fair.” Host chuckles.

“The Host assures Tim that he will get to open one gift early, so long as he is good. Which means no more trying to look for his gifts.” Tim and Sam perk up.

“Really!?” Host smiles and nods. The boys smile and cheer. Robbie giggles and pats their heads.

“The Host suggests the three go to bed, it is very late after all.” The three nod and say good night to Host before leaving. Host shakes his head and chuckles, knowing that Tim will try to talk Dark into showing him the presents next week.


	11. Day 10: Open (Bim's Birthday!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short. I wanted to do something different for Bim's birthday but I got so busy and just didn't have the time.

**Day 10 Open (Bim’s Birthday!!):**

Bim woke up full of energy. And why wouldn’t he? It was his birthday today! He excitedly got dressed in his best suit, brushed his hair back and put on his glasses. He happily runs out of his room and down the long stairs. As soon as he enters the living room, his smile widens.

“ **Happy Birthday!!!** ” Almost everyone screamed at him. He laughs and looks around the room. In addition to the Christmas decorations, there were streamers and balloons, and a huge banner that read ‘Happy Birthday Bim!’. Bim smiles.

“Wow you guys, thank you.” Marvin walks up to him and slings an arm around his shoulders.

“Of course Bim, it’s your day after all. JJ and I made your favorite breakfast and King and Edwin baked you a cake.” Bim lights up.

“Well what are we waiting for?!” The game show host drags Marvin into the kitchen with the rest following. On the table were plates full of cinnamon rolls, sausages, blue berry pancakes and strawberry slices. Everyone sat down to eat. Once breakfast was done Bim was given his presents to open; which he did so excitedly. New suits of all colors and fabrics, new shoes, hair products, a costume microphone, and a special recipe book curtsey of Wilford and Author were among the mountain of gifs. Bim thanks everyone sincerely. Then everyone surprised him again by saying they all cleared their schedules to go to his show that day. Bim tears up and hugs Wilford and one of the Jims. One of the best birthdays ever, in his option.


	12. Day 11: Slice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this tired out of my mind so I apologize for any mistakes.

**Day 11 Slice:**

The Jims tore through the house, running from a pissed off Author. The twins had annoyed him with their camera while he was trying to write and had seemed to turn off their damn common sense when he had told them ten times to leave him alone. They race by the tree, hiding behind it poorly. Author glares at them.

“You two have gotten on my last fucking nerve! Get back here!” Author runs at them, causing the twins to shriek in fear and run away again. In their haste, they knocked a few glass ordainments to the ground. They shatter on the ground without anyone really noticing as Author chases the two reporters out of the room. Robbie peeks his head into the room at all the noise. When he sees no one he tilts his head and walks in. The zombie sees the tree moving a bit and investigates. Unfortunately, the undead ego didn’t see the shards of glass on the floor and steps on them. He frowns, not feeling the pain but feeling the pressure of something digging into his foot. He picks up his leg and whines as thick black blood coated his foot. He places his foot back down and tears up. It didn’t hurt, but he still didn’t like to bleed and he _knew_ that Henrik would get upset. And Dark would if he tracked bloody footprints through the house to get to one of the doctors. So Robbie sits where he was and tries to get the shards out himself, but there were some that were pretty deep. He sniffles and lets out a loud cry, tears slowly coming to his eyes. Thankfully someone was nearby and heard him crying. Green walks up to him and kneels down.

“Robbie, it appears you’ve cut your foot open. How did that happen?” Robbie sniffles and looks at the green android. He whines and points at the glass he managed to pull out. Green frowns and nods.

“You stepped on a broken ornament. Did you break it?” Robbie shakes his head quickly.

“Rrroobiiii…hheeearr…nnoooissss……Loooook…..sseee….nnooo..ooonnne…..Treeee…moooov..iinnnn….ssssteeeep…..blloooood.” He sniffles again and looks at Green pitifully.

“Grrrreeeeeennnn……geeeeeet…Hhhheeeennn?” Green nods and pats Robbie’s head.

“Yes Robbie, I shall go get Dr. Schneep to tend to you. But in the meantime don’t pull anymore glass out.” Robbie purrs sadly and nods. Green stands and walks off to find the German ego. Robbie sits and wipes his face of the black tears, smearing them and some blood on his face. After a while Green comes back into the room with Henrik. The good doctor kneels in front of Robbie and inspects his foot.

“Oh Robbie, zis is vy ve vear schoes, or at least slibers. Green can vu bleaze help me get him to zee lab?” Green nods and picks up Robbie gently, the zombie wrapping his arms around the android while pouting.

“Nnooooo..ssshhooooossss……” Henrik shakes his head as they walk to the lab, Green sending a message to Red about the mess by the tree so it can be cleaned.

“Robbie I know vu don't like zem, put zey vill brodect your feet. Vill vu at least vear slibers if I can find vu zome nice fluffy ones?” Robbie frowns and thinks.

“Hhhoooooww…..ffffllluuuufffyyyyy?” Green smiles and jumps in.

“The fluffiest ones we can find that also will protect your feet. If we cannot find them, I’m sure that Bim would be more than happy to make them for you.” Henrik smiles thankfully at Green.

“Ve can effen cusdomise it chust for vu.” Robbie blinks and smiles a bit.

“Ooookaaaayyy….Iiii..ttrryyyy….” Henrik smiles calmly, but celebrates in his head.

“Zank vu Robbie.” Robbie giggles. Finally they enter the lab. Green sets Robbie down on one of the bed and then turns and frowns. Edward was passed out at his desk, from what looks like another long night.

“If you have things here Dr. Schneep, then I will take Dr. Iplier to bed.” Henrik nods as he gets what he needs to treat Robbie.

“Ja ja, zank vu for your help Green.” The android nods and picks up the sleeping doctor and leaves the room. Henrik pulls a chair to the foot of the bed and starts to remove the glass from Robbie’s foot. It takes about 30 minutes to get out all the tiny pieces and then another 20 to stitch the wounds closed and wrap Robbie’s foot. Once done he smiles and cleans up. Robbie wiggles his wrapped foot and giggles.

“Now vu need to stay off your feet for ein few hours to let your foot rest. Ven Marvin gets home I'll haffe him heal zee foot completely.” Robbie nods and reaches out his hands for Henrik to carry him. The doctor chuckles.

“How apout I give vu ein biggy pack ride? I'm afraid I'm not as schtrong as Green to carry vu prital.” Robbie nods and giggles. Henrik turns his back and Robbie carefully climbs on. Henrik then carries the zombie out to the living room. The glass and blood had been clean, thankfully. The German ego sets Robbie down on the couch and pats his head.

“How apout zome cartoons?” He sits next to Robbie and turns on the T.V. Robbie purrs and cuddles into Henrik’s side. They stayed watching cartoons all day, Marvin joining them after he healed Robbie’s foot.


	13. Day 12: (mouth) Mistletoe

**Day 12 ~~Mouth~~ Mistletoe:**

Dark had forbid any mistletoe to be hung up after last year’s fiasco where Wilford would pop in front of him every hour with mistletoe in his hand. But Dark should have known some of the others would ignore him. The first thing he noticed when he woke up was his ceiling…..covered in mistletoe. He growls and gets out of bed and gets dressed. He walks out of his room and growls again. The hallway ceiling was also covered in mistletoe. He clenches his fists and walks downstairs. Everywhere he looked here was mistletoe. The ceilings, the walls, the arch ways, and above the doors. Once he got down to the living room he glares at everyone present.

“ ~~Who do I need to kill?~~ ” Mark rolls his eyes as Amy walks by and kisses his cheek.

“Oh calm down Dark, there’s no harm in kissing.” Dark narrows his eyes.

“ ~~ **Maybe not to you, but I for one do not wish to be kissed constantly wherever I go. Wil don’t even try it**.~~” Wilford was trying to sneak up on the demon, but deflates when he’s caught. 

“Awwwww, but Daaarrrk. It’s tradition!” Dark snorts and walks away from Wilford. He’s stopped in his tracks as Anti glitches in front of him. The glitch smirks at him and quickly pecks Dark’s lips before glitching away and laughing at Dark’s shocked face.

“C̸̙͎͉̊̀͑ǫ̴̺̔͝m̷̻͑͂e̶͖̋̇ ̵͎̳̅ͅo̶͓̹̒ň̶̙͚̐̔ ̸̻̦͓̎D̶̳͑͛a̷̬͓͘r̷͎̮̳̉k̷̹̗͈̓̀y̵̖̪̰̍̄͂,̷̠͚͑̊͠ ̴̰̙̈́͒̋l̴͓͖͎̈ḯ̷̘̕v̸̨̜͔͐̄̏ë̸̟̝̲̈́ ̶͚͙̈̌a̶̢̪͐ ̵̨͍͔͗̇͆ḻ̵̟̀i̴̢͔͒̽͆ͅt̴̬̟̲̊͝͝t̴̮̪̆̈́̎l̸͎̟͗͜ē̸̞͖̲̃̈́.̷̳͐̃ ̸̘̰̮͋͠Ì̵̳͚ț̵̠̱̌'̸̜̝̝̄͠s̶̫̅ ̴̧͉̦̇a̴̛͒̃ͅl̸͈͗̿l̸̛͚͉̈́͌l̵͎̱̈́͑̓ͅl̸͓͕̏̂̄ ̶̣̔̾í̵͎̠̹̒̀n̴̛͓̖ ̷̗̒̂͋ţ̷͇̗̈́h̸̛̙̺̣̄̊ë̷̹̣́͗͊ ̴̜̲̾h̶̪̠̫͐̆̓o̵͉͖̓͘ľ̴̛̛̖̺͎i̶̮̗̿̃̏ͅḋ̶̪̋̕ą̷̔̈͜y̶̝͔̅̕ ̷̲͈̞̆͂s̸͒̇ͅp̵̛͙i̵͖̜̾͊r̶̳̤̋̃̆i̶̠̭͕̾ẗ̴͉́̌!̷̞̗̾͘ ̶̬̗͖̄̀͌” Dark snarls and chases after Anti, his aura whipping around and trying to grab the glitch.

“ ** ~~I AM GOING TO KILL YOU GLITCH BITCH!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!~~** ” Anti just laughs and glitches away. Mark and Sean sigh and look at each other, then at Marvin.

“Okay…let’s take the mistletoe down now.” Marvin pouts at Sean but snaps his fingers, the plants disappearing. All the while Dark kept chasing after Anti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but funny. Not meant to be a Danti thing, just Anti being an ass to Dark XD


	14. Day 13: Lights

**Day 13 Lights:**

Robbie wasn’t a big fan of the dark, so he slept with a nightlight. But he was getting tired of it. It was too small and babyish. When he brought all this up to Sean, the youtuber said he had an idea and ordered Robbie to wait in the living room. The zombie was confused but did as Sean asked. It was already late at night so he was sleepy and ended up curled up on the couch with his head in Author’s lap as the older ego read him a story. He was almost asleep when he felt a tap on his head. He groans and looks up at Author who smirks.

“Sean wants ya kid.” Robbie yawns and nods, sitting up and looking at Sean in the hallway.

“Hiiiii…Ssshhaaawww……TThhaannkksss…Aaaaaatrrrr…” The Author nods and pats his head.

“No problem.” Robbie smiles and stands walking to Sean. Sean takes his hand and leads him up to his room.

“Okay Robbie, close your eyes.” The undead ego giggles and covers his eyes. Sean opens the door and leads him in. Robbie hears the door shut and the light switch get flipped.

“Okay Robbie, open yer eyes.” He does so and blinks. Robbie smiles widely and looks up at the multi-colored Christmas lights strung up around his room. They made everything glow dimly, light enough to see everything in his room but dark enough for him to sleep comfortably. Robbie squeals and turns around, hugging Sean tightly.

“Thhhaannkk…yyooouuuu!” Sean laughs and hugs him back.

“Glad you like it Robs. I hope you can sleep better now.” Robbie nods and pulls back. He smiles and then yawns, making Sean chuckle.

“Well, looks like the perfect time to test that out huh? Come on let’s get you to bed.” Robbie nods and lets Sean lead him to bed. He sits and takes off his pants and shirt, putting on the extra-large sleep purple sleep shirt Anti bought him. Sean tucks him in and pats his head.

“Goodnight Robbie, sleep well buddy.” Robbie yawns and smiles.

“Nniiiiiit…Ssshhaaawwww” He snuggles into his blankets and shuts his eyes. He’s out in seconds, before Sean even leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys are getting days 13 & 14 today. Tomorrow is my Grandfather's service and I doubt I'll be in the mood to write anything.


	15. Day 14: Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I hope the imagery makes up for it. ^-^

**Day 14 Sick:**

Almost everyone in the house was sick. And it was all Mark’s fault. He and Sean ended up going to some award show and Mark got sick. And no matter what anyone did, Mark managed to get them sick. First it was Amy and then Sean. From there it spread to the Jims, Bim, Marvin, Chase, Sam, Tim, and King all in the same week. The next week Jackie, Ed, Edwin, Eric, Wilford, Yan, Yancy, Illinois, JJ and Silver. Everyone else either left the house for the next week or were unable to get sick at all. The Googles and Bing had ended up helping the doctors take care of those that were sick. Anti flat out left the house with Dark, Angus, and Robbie while Host and Author had barricaded themselves in the library. Once Mark was feeling better he avoided the house like the plague, not because he didn’t want to get sick again; but because he had received some very real and graphic death threats He figured it’d be safe to go back in a month…..maybe.


	16. Day 15: Spells

**Day 15 Spells:**

Since this was the three newbies’ first Christmas, Marvin wanted it to be special. He worked on the spells for a week and once he had mastered them, he brought everyone outside. Sean frowns a bit.

“Uhhh Marvin….this spell isn’t going to back fire is it?” Chase steps in.

“Yeah like your plant spell?” Marvin smiles and waves the comments away.

“Don’t worry so much. I studied and practiced this. The spells will be fine. Now, stand back and watch!” Marvin turns from them all, his cape flowing behind him. His eyes and hands turn glow green as he mumbles under his breath. The sky darkens and the air grows cold. Everyone looks around as clouds grow in the sky. Instead of rain like they were expecting, snow rained down on them gently. The kids cheer and run out into the yard. Once enough snow covered the ground, Marvin magiced up some snowmen and brought them to life. Everyone but Blue, Green, Red, Dark and Host ran out to play. They made snow forts and angels, and some of the others started a snowball fight. Robbie and Yancy were playing with the snowmen and Magnum rolled a huge snowball then chucked it at Bing and Chase, burying them. Sean smiles at Marvin.

“Hey, good job Marv.” The magician smiles, but before he can respond to the praise, a snowball hits him square in the face. He sputters and wipes the snow away. Illinois and Angus stood laughing, the later tossing a snowball in his hand.

“Come on ya guys, get on out heah 'n join the bloody fun.” Sean and Marvin smile at Angus and charge into the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I have no idea how to make my text sound Australian. I found a accent adder online, but I don't know how accurate it is. So if anyone has any tips on how to make Angus actually sound Australian PLEASE let me know XD


	17. Day 16: Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took forever, but it's a long one. It's also pure fucking fluff XD. Enjoy

**Day 16 Cuddles:**

Robbie loved to cuddle. He would cuddle with anyone when they let him. When he cuddles with Sean it’s usually after the Irishman had finished recording. They would go to the couch and Robbie would curl up in his lap with Sean petting his hair. With Marvin, he would cuddle with the magician while he was meditating. Marvin would sit with legs crossed and Robbie would lie in his back with his head on Marvin’s leg. He and Chase would cuddle on the couch, both of them lying on their sides facing each other. They would fall asleep like that most of the time. With JJ, he would lie in his lap while the younger ego read and drank tea. Robbie would force Henrik to cuddle with him when he was overworking himself. He’d drag the doctor to his room and lay on top of him so he couldn’t go back to work; again they usually ended up passing out like that. Sammy he would cuddle with before the boy went to bed, since it helped Sam fall asleep easier. Angus was rarely home, but when he was Robbie would make sure he got to cuddle the adventurer the minute he sat down; who knew when he would take off again. He and Jackie would cuddle every morning when the hero got home from patrols. But his favorite septic to cuddle with was Anti. Anti would actually seek him out for cuddles. They would go up to the glitches room and lay in the bed, covers over them, and just rest. Sometimes Anti would pet Robbie’s hair, or if Anti was super stressed Robbie would pet his hair to relax him.

Since moving in with Mark and his egos, Robbie had been working up the courage to see if any of them wanted to cuddle. He was a bit weary since so many of them were pretty scary, so he decided to start with the less violent of them. Eric was the shyest, sweetest and kindest of Mark’s egos, so Robbie figured he’d be the safest to cuddle with first. When he saw Eric curling up on the couch for a movie night, Robbie saw his chance. He walks into the room and passes Sean, who he usually cuddles with during movies. The youtuber raises and eyebrow and grabs Robbie’s hand. The undead ego looks down shyly and points at Eric. It took a sec for Sean to understand but in the end he smiles and nods. Robbie smiles and sits next to Eric, knowing he had to be slow so he didn’t scare the younger off. Eric tenses a bit and keeps looking at Robbie, tightly holding that small yellow cloth of his. Robbie waits until the movie starts and Eric relaxes a bit before moving to rest his head against Eric’s shoulder. The boy jumps almost a mile high, causing Robbie to pull back and stare at him wide eyed. Eric was looking at him the same way, but with fear rather that shock. Mark pauses the movie and he and Sean send worried looks at Eric.

“Eric, buddy are you okay?” Eric shakes and points at Robbie.

“I-I-Is h-h-he g-g-gonna e-e-eat me?” He squeaks out. Robbie pouts heavily and whines. Sean shakes his head.

“No Eric, Robbie doesn’t eat living people. Beside he just wanted to cuddle with you.” Eric blinks and Ed snorts from his chair.

“A zombie that likes to cuddle, well I’ll be damned” Eric frowns and wrings the yellow cloth in his hands.

“O-O-Ohh…I….I s-see.. I…I j-just wasn’t….wasn’t expecting it…” Robbie frowns and scoots away from Eric, not wanting to scare the boy more. Mark looks over at Sean.

“Why is Robbie trying to cuddle with Eric? I mean doesn’t he normally just cuddle with you and your egos?” Sean frowns a bit at Robbie.

“Not sure, he just loves to cuddle. I guess he’s trying to see who of you all he’s able to cuddle with….I guess he figured Eric would be the least likely to stab or shot him. Is that right Robs?” The zombie turns to him and nods pitifully. Sean smiles and opens his arms for the zombie to join him, which he does. Robbie curls up in Sean’s lap and pouts. Mark smiles and looks up to Eric.

“You okay Eric?” The boy nods shakily.

“Y-Y-Yeah…j-just…y-you know…..” Mark nods and turns to Robbie.

“I know you didn’t mean to scare him Robbie, but a lot of people here are a bit jumpy. Maybe just ask next time okay?” Robbie frowns and whines. He didn’t mean to scare Eric. Maybe he should just stick to cuddling with his own family and not bother trying with the Iplier egos. Sean frowns and pets Robbie’s hair. Mark frowns too and starts up the movie. From then on for a while Robbie would not only just cuddle with his family, but only be close and touch them. It was worrying Chase and Sean a bit since they could see how much Robbie did want to be around all the people, he was a very physical zombie who loves attention. They tried to get Robbie to cuddle with the others by asking them, but Robbie always shook his head and ran away, like he was scared to try. It wasn’t until an Iplier actually sought Robbie out did his fears fade.

Robbie was lying on the couch waiting for Chase, who was in the kitchen with his kids, when Edward walks in. The doctor looks around tiredly before spotting Robbie and walking over. Robbie sits up and tilts his head at Edward. The doctor sits next to the zombie and then flops over to his side, laying his head in Robbie’s lap. The undead ego blinks at him.

“Eeed…wwrrrrr?” The doctor grunts.

“Henny said you’re good at helping him sleep when he’s overworked. I’m testing that theory.” Robbie tilts his head again. He bites his lips and slowly reaches out to pet Edward’s hair. After a few minutes, the doc was out cold and snoring. Chase walks into the room and smiles.

“Aww, looks like you have a new cuddle buddy Robs.” The zombie looks unsure so Chase walks over and sits next to him, wrapping an arm around Robbie.

“Hey, it’s okay Robs. I know what happened with Eric freaked out, but it is okay to ask for cuddle time. Okay?” Robbie pouts up nods slowly. After that the two doctors would switch off when they cuddled with Robbie to rest and slowly some of the other Iplier egos got curious. First was King and some of his subjects. Robbie was in his room playing when King walked in with a few squirrels on his shoulders.

“Uh..you don’t…you don’t eat squirrels do you?” Robbie makes a face and shakes his head.

“NNoooooo….” King sags in relief and walks in further. He sits next to Robbie and clears his throat.

“So uh……Edward swears that cuddling with you was very….relaxing. Do you…mind?” Robbie blinds and shyly shakes his head that he didn’t mind. King smiles and lays his head on Robbie’s shoulder, his squirrels moving to his head. Robbie smiles slightly and leans into him with a purr. And like that, one by one, most of the Iplier egos asked to cuddle with him. After King it was Bim who had a long terrible day at his show, then Bing who was upset with the Googles and needed some love, after him was Wilford who just popped into the room and pulled Robbie to the ground to lay down and cuddle. Ed was a week after Wil, having gotten into a fight with Silver and Jackie and needed to cool off. Then was Oliver who was stressed about a project not going his way; the other three Googles cuddling with Robbie for curiosity’s sake after Oliver told them how calming it was. Mark had one day just walked into the living room and collapsed in Robbie’s lap, passing out quickly. Yancy had gone to him after a bad day of missing his prison family, crying and cuddling into the zombie’s shoulder. Magnum more or less used Robbie as a teddy bear one day when he was missing the open seas.

Next was Yan, who was heartbroken after her senpai of the week rejected her. Edwin was next, wanted to see if Robbie’s cuddles were as calming as everyone said; after wards asking Robbie of he could sit in when he had sessions with the other egos to keep them calm. Illinois tried next when he and Angus came home for a bit, both adventurers cuddling with the zombie. Silver came next after a nasty fight in the city, having heard from Jackie how relaxing it was to cuddle with Robbie after a long night. The Jims once had barged into his room, grabbed him and dragged him onto the bed to cuddle. Sam had told Tim how he and Robbie would cuddle before bed and wanted to try it for himself, asking the zombie to lay with him before he fell asleep. Reynolds was the last to come to him first after he had a break down. After all that Robbie lost the fear and started to ask for cuddles, but there were still four of Mark’s ego’s he hadn’t cuddled with and he wanted to try. The first was Host. Robbie had found the blind man in his library, obviously expecting him since there was a pillow and a blanket on the cot that Author had moved into the room long ago. Robbie giggles as the Host stands and pulls the zombie to the cot where they cuddled until they both passed out. Robbie then visited Author, the man being in his room and writing. Author still made Robbie nervous so he cautiously tapped the man on the shoulder.

“Hm? Oh Robbie, what can I do for you?” Robbie nervously shuffles his feet and looks down.

“Uuhh..Rrrrroooobiiii……Aaaaaatthhhrrrr….cuuudlllll?” Robbie kept his gaze down and got ready to turn tail and run if Author said no. He heard the chair the older ego was sitting in move and the man stand. He felt a tap on his head and looks up. Author was smirking lightly and points with his thumb to the bed.

“Come on kid, Hosty said you’d be asking and honestly I was starting to think he was wrong for once.” Robbie lightly giggles and lies on the bed. Author joins him and Robbie rolls into the ego’s side. After that Robbie decided to try asking Dark. He was scared, obviously since Dark could be extremely scary when he wanted to be. But he still wanted to ask. So he asked Wilford where Dark was, who explained that the older ego was having a bad day and was still in bed.

“But I bet he would absolutely LOVE a visit from you Robbie. Your cuddles are magical after all. Maybe they’ll help him.” Robbie wasn’t sure what Wil meant by ‘bad day’ and ‘magical cuddles’ but he shrugs and heads to Dark’s room. He knocks but gets no answer. Biting his lip he opens the door and peeks in. Dark was under his sheets, back to the door. Robbie walks in and around the bed. Dark looked like he was sleeping with a frown on his face. Robbie was about to leave when Dark spoke.

“ ** ~~I didn’t give you permission to come in Robbie. What do you want?~~** ” Dark growls out, causing Robbie to jump and whimper.

“Wwiiilll…..sssaaayy…Daaarrrk…nnooo…ffeeeeelll…goooood…..Rrrooobiii…sssee…iiifff.Daaarrrk…waaaann..cuuuuudllll?” Dark sighs and cracks his eyes open. He wasn’t stupid or deaf. He had heard everyone praising Robbie’s….cuddling abilities but didn’t believe a word of it. However when he got a jolt of pain from his broken he decided what the hell. With a sigh he pulls back the covers.

“ ** ~~Just get in.~~** ” Robbie nods and quickly slides in. Dark grunts at the movement.

“ ** ~~Do not get used to this.~~** ” Robbie nods quickly. To Dark’s surprise he started to get drossy and ended up being able to sleep peacefully through the pain. He would forever deny seeking the zombie out on some of his worst days. Finally, it was just Eric, the one he tried to start all this with. He was scared, he didn’t want to make Eric freak out again. So, on the next movie night, Robbie walks up to the nervous ego.

“Aaarriiiic…..cuuuudllll?” Eric jumps slightly and looks at Robbie.

“O-oh….uhh…I…well…” Robbie frowns, seeing the boy was still scared of him. With tears forming in his eyes he goes to turn away.

“WAIT!” Robbie jumps and looks at Eric, as well as most of the others present. Eric gulps and nervously wrings his yellow cloth.

“I…uhh..ummm…I would…v-v-ery much…like to…c-cuddle with you Robbie.” The zombie’s eyes light up. He sits next to Eric and lays his head on the other’s shoulder. This time Eric doesn’t jump or flinch away. Instead he slowly reaches out to pet Robbie’s hair, making the zombie purr and Eric smile. From then on people would actually fight to cuddle with Robbie, so much so that the Googles actually made a schedule for everyone to follow, though most people didn’t, especially Anti, who was missing his cuddle buddy. Robbie was happy though, he had more people to cuddle with now, what more could a zombie ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that Edward teases the fuck outta Henrik and calls him Henny XD


	18. Day 17: (Choice) Santa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt was Choice and I had no clue what to write for it, so enjoy some Santa.

**Day 17 ~~Choice~~ Santa!**

It was late one night in the manor, most having gone to bed. Ed, Robbie, the Jims, Eric, Chase, Jackie and Silver where the only ones awake, finishing up a movie. Robbie was lying in Chase’s lap falling asleep with the other ego petting his hair. Eric was sitting close to Ed and Silver in the couch while the Jims and Jackie lay on the floor. The movie was just about to end when they all heard weird noises coming from the fire place. Ed pauses the movie and everyone turns to the fireplace.

“Uuhh…a bird? That’s happened to us before.” Chase suggests while Jackie gets up to investigate. Ed snorts.

“If it is it’s a stupid fuckin’ bird.” Silver slaps the cowboy’s arm.

“Hey, that’s not nice. It’s probably looking for warmth.” Ed rolls his eyes.

“Well Jackie? What the hell is it?” Jackie looks up the fireplace and frowns.

“I don’t know, I can’t see anything.” CJ walks over and hands Jackie his camera.

“Here Irish Super Jim use this to see the demon” Jackie laughs and takes it, pointing the camera and light up.

“I highly doubt it’s a- HOLY SHIT!!” He scrambles to get out from the fireplace. His yell making the others jump. Just before Silver could ask what happened, something large and heavy falls down the fireplace; blowing the ash all over the room. Everyone coughs and waves the ash cloud away.

“W-What…What was that?” Eric asks as he hides behind Ed, who pulls out his gun. Robbie sits up and growls at the fireplace. As the cloud dissipates, a figure crawls out of the fireplace. It was large, in a red and white suit, white beard, and ….a familiar pink mustache. Jackie and Silver blink at Wilford, who for some reason was dressed as Santa. Ed groans and holsters his gun.

“Goddammit Wil! You scared the fuckin’ horse crap outta us. What the hell are you doing?” Wilford smiles and takes a pose.

“Why practicing of course! Do you like my costume? I’m not sure if it’s go enough padding in some areas.” The crazed man laughs. Jackie shakes his head and sighs.

“It’s fine Wil, but what are you practicing exactly?”

“Why for Christmas Day! I’m going to be Santa and give out all the gifts, and I have to be convincing for the kiddies don’t I?” Chase smiles a bit.

“Awww, that’s sweet Wilford, but don’t you think it would be easier to use magic to get down the chimney? I mean with how fat Santa is he would have to use magic as well to get down and that way you don’t hurt yourself.” Wilford blinks slowly before smiling widely.

“By George that’s a great idea Chasy boy! By the way who is George?” Chase snorts. 

“You’re welcome Wil. How about you practice and we’ll give you feed back?” Wilford giggles madly and nods, poofing away back onto the roof.


	19. Day 18: Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I don't know how to write Amy and Evelien well.

**Day 18 Love:**

It was a double date night for Mark, Sean, Amy and Evelien. The boys had decided to take their lovely girlfriends to a small dinner that was Christmas themed. It was beautifully decorated inside and out, with wreaths above the booths and starts over every table. The four pick a booth in the back, Christmas lights hung around the wall behind them.

“This place is gorgeous Mark.” Amy says as they all sit down. Mark smiles proudly.

“I’m glad you like it M’lady” Amy smiles and swats his arm playfully. Evelien smiles at Sean.

“So did Mark find this place or you Sean?” Mark jumps in before Sean can answer.

“Well I’d like to think of it as teamwork in finding this place.” Sean rolls his eyes.

“Suuure if you call me finding it while you were trying to get reservations at Cracker Barrel teamwork.” Mark pouts as the girls laugh.

“But chicken and dumplings is great date food.”

“Mark the nearest one is in Las Vegas!” Sean laughs and shakes his head at his friend. Amy kisses Mark’s cheek.

“Maybe next time we can go to Cracker Barrel babe” Mark smiles and holds Amy’s hand.

“This is why I love you.”


	20. Day 19: (Queue) Charity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, had no idea what to write for the original prompt which was Queue, so I wrote this hehe.

**Day 19 (Queue) Charity!:**

Today the boys were holding a huge charity live stream. All the egos would be there and on screen at different times as well as other guests like Ethan, Tyler, Amy, Evelien, Nate and his egos, and more. Their goal was half a million for their charity and they had a lot planned. Bim and Wilford were going to host a game show with Tyler, Ethan and Nate as contestants. Phantom and Marvin were going to put on a magic show. Host and Author where going to tell scary stories. Robbie, Sean, Mark, Sam, Tim, and Eric where going to draw suggestions from donors. The Googles where going to be hosting a trivia show and if anyone got a question wrong they would be shocked with a taser, courtesy of Blue. Bing and Chase were going to do some stunts outside. Nate, Mare, Wire, and Phantom were going to sing suggested songs, all while wearing muscle stimulators. Once they reached 100,00, Ed got to rope and hot tie anyone of his choice live, he already stated he’d be going for Bim. Jackie and Silver where going to do a dollar train with the viewers while they lifted weights. The Jims and JJ were going to put on a puppet show. Yan, Anti, Wilford, and Illinois were going to have a knife throwing contest….outside. Caption Magnum, Illinois, and Angus would tell stories of their latest adventure together. Doctors Ipiler and Schneep would play Surgeon Simulator, something Mark and Sean where looking forward to. King was going to show off his squirrels and Edwin was not only in charge of reading out donations, but he was also giving out advice for anyone that needed it throughout the stream. And somehow, someway; Mark and Sean got Anti and Dark to read Danti fanfics if they hit a million dollars. To say the least, It was going to be a big day.


	21. Day 20 Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric is precious boy and must be protected. Sorry for the sadness.

**Day 20 Lonely:**

Christmas was just days away and everyone was excite for it. Last minute gifts being bought and wrapped, holiday treats being baked, and all around just happiness. But this time of year was also a bit sad for some. Like Eric. Sure he loved his new family; they were kind, welcoming, loving, and never once hurt him or yelled at him. But still, he missed his brothers and mother. His missed his mother’s cooking and loving hugs, his brothers’ teasing and the way they protected him from their father. Derek….Eric had mixed feelings about his late dad. He was abusive and mean, but there were few…very few times when he wasn’t a complete asshole. So yeah, he missed his family and he sometimes felt a bit alone. This was the first Christmas he was going to celebrate as a complete orphan. But now he had a new family to chase away the loneliness. And this one would be sure to make it the best Christmas Eric ever had.


	22. Day 21: Rope

**Day 21 Rope:**

The Jims had fully decked out their room for Christmas. Lights everywhere, a decorated tree in the corner, snowflakes on the walls and ceiling, and shiny garland on the walls. But they wanted to put up some more lights, though they couldn’t decide where.

“They’ll look better on the tree Jim!”

“Jim the tree has plenty of lights; we need more lights over our beds!” The two twins where held an end of a rope of lights, trying to tug it in a certain direction.

“No Jim, if the lights are over our beds how will we sleep?”

“Well I don’t want the tree catching on fire Jim!” The two glare at each other before yelling and charging one another. The Jims tackle each other and roll around, lights still in hand. After a few seconds they could no longer move, having tied themselves together in the Christmas lights. They blink at each other and then at the lights.

“Well shit.”


	23. Day 22: Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short.

**Day 22 Tired:**

It was a lazy day in the house and the kids decided to build a pillow fort with Robbie and Eric. The grabbed blankets and pillows from their rooms and the guest rooms and built the fort in the living room. The Jims came and offered their extra string of Christmas light to hang up inside the fort. Once it was all made, the kids, Robbie, Eric, and the Jims are the first to enter. Tim puts on a movie for them all as they lay on the blankets. Not surprisingly, Robbie is the first to pass out, curled up in the back of the fort. One by one, the warmth and low lighting puts them all to sleep.


	24. Day 23: Puppet

**Day 23 Puppet:**

JJ had a big surprise for everyone. He called them to the living room, which with the help of his disembodied hands, had been cleared out of furniture. Dark raises an eyebrow at the silent ego.

“ ~~ **My furniture better not be damaged Jameson**.~~” JJ waves his hand and smiles.

“ _Your furniture is fine. Now everyone please sit down._ ” Everyone does so, sitting on the floor. JJ walks over to his puppet stage that he had set up. He gets behind it and it’s quiet for a while. Then the curtains open and up pops up a nutcracker puppet. JJ had made the entire cast of The Nutcracker play and was now going to perform it for his family and friends. Everyone enjoyed the show, cheering when needed, booing at the Rat King; in Robbie’s case growling. It was a lovely show all in all. Once done, Sean pulls JJ aside and talks him into doing that show for a video, explaining how amazing it was and that the fans would love it. Of course JJ agrees, he loves putting on his shows for anyone.


	25. Day 24: Duty

**Day 24 Duty:**

Celine always believed it was her duty to protect her brother. But she failed. She failed miserably when she let her obsessions and wants get in the way. She failed him when she delved too deep into something she had no control over and killed her own brother. She even failed those she once called friends, using them and then throwing them away. It was her duty to protect her brother and she failed.

Damien thought his duty was to his friends and family, keeping Mark and William from doing stupid things as kids and teens, making sure his sister didn’t get into trouble with the wrong guy. Then as he got older he added on to his duties. He became mayor and his duty to protect the city and its people started to outweigh his duty to his friends and sister. He should have tried to balance it all better. He should have checked in on Mark and Celine after the wedding. Should have checked on Mark after the affair and divorce. Should have confronted his sister and William. But he didn’t, at least not the way he wanted to. A call here and there, a letter, trying to go to the old manor to visit but getting called away for a meeting. His duty was to his friends, family, and city. He failed the first two with the third, and failed the third with his death.

Dark was both Celine and Damien and himself. He knew of their failures and regrets and did his best to make up for them. He kept Wilford close, kept his family safe, watched after Mark from afar to make sure he never became _that Mark_. He even invited the Septics to live with them so he could keep his fellow egos safe from harm yet under control. That was his duty. To watch after his family, the way Celine and Damien regret not doing themselves.


	26. Day 25: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting the last chapter today. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed these little stories. I also want to thank my very good friend Sam. She's helped me with this and other stories to much so THANK YOU SAM!! LOVE YOU!
> 
> Have a great Holiday, whatever you celebrate. And if you don't celebrate anything, I still wish you all a great rest of the year!! Love you all! ^-^

**Day 25 Family:**

They didn’t always get along. When they first lived with each other it was hell and pure chaos. Fights around every corner, sometimes resulting in serious injury or tears. It took months for the fighting to die down, and almost a year til it mostly stopped. Now though, they were all more or less a family. Yes there were still some fights; like between Dark and Anti, Bim and Marvin, and Blue and Bing. But they weren’t as bad as before. This was the first Christmas they’d all be sharing together and they wanted to make the most of it. So all day, they played Christmas movies and music, ate Christmas treats and opened presents. Host and Author took turns reading old Christmas stories and making up some of their own. Chase and Bim made eggnog for the adults that could drink and hot chocolate for the kids, Mark, Eric, and Robbie.

The kids sat by the tree, playing with their new toys. Bing, Chase, Anti, Reynolds, Jackie, Marvin, Mark, Silver, Sean, Wilford, Oliver, King, the Jims, and Yan were all outside playing in more of Marvin’s magic snow. Host was telling Robbie and Eric a Christmas story, with Author jumping in to mess with the story to make the two laugh an annoy Host. Henrik, Dark, Edward, Edwin, Blue, Green, Red, and JJ where all reading and talking to each other softly. Bim, Ed, Illinois, Angus, Yancy and Magnum were in the kitchen enjoying the cookies and eggnog.

At the end of the day, the tired kids were taken to bed, Robbie lay on Anti sleeping deeply. Eric was close to passing out as well as King and Chase. Those still awake spent the last few hours watching a few classic Christmas movies, ending on Home Alone because everyone wanted a good laugh before bed. To Mark and Sean, and they hoped the rest of their egos- no their family, this was the perfect first Christmas under the same roof. And they hoped next year’s would be just as good if not better.


End file.
